This invention relates to apparatus for redirecting the flow of water exiting the exit opening of a fire hydrant support having a fire hydrant support flange surrounding the exit opening.
Fire hydrants typically are mounted on fire hydrant supports in the form of pipes or conduits projecting upwardly and having a circular-shaped flange at the upper end thereof to which the fire hydrant is secured by bolts which are designed to shear if the fire hydrant is impacted or otherwise has a significant force applied thereto. Typically, such force is a result of a vehicle crashing into the fire hydrant.
Immediately after a fire hydrant has been broken away from its support, water in great volume and under considerable pressure exits the fire hydrant support. This can cause considerable property damage, can present a traffic hazard and can result in personal injuries.
Each hydrant normally has its own valve but these are often difficult to approach and/or access under such conditions. Fire fighter""s gear quickly becomes soaked, impairing his or her performance and increasing the chance of injury.
Another approach to stopping water flow has been to shut down an entire water grid with which the hydrant is associated. During shut down the entire area serviced by the grid is unprotected.
As will be seen below, the present invention provides a means for quickly and efficiently diverting water flow from a fire hydrant support so that the valve associated with the hydrant can be approached and turned off. A single individual can divert the water while another individual attends to the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,044, issued Sep. 22, 1998, discloses a system for controlling fluid flow from an outlet aperture, particularly a stand pipe such as a fire hydrant. According to the system, a first cylindrical collar element is positioned by operators using handles around the stand pipe. According to the patent, water is directed into and through a flexible pipe located above the stand pipe and directed away from the stand pipe. A second cylindrical element forms an annular space with the first cylindrical collar element and fluid fills the space and allegedly stabilizes the elements relative to the stand pipe.
There is no showing in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,044 of a positive means to connect the fluid control system to the stand pipe. A number of individual""s must operate the system and are subject to possible injury. Furthermore, water issues from fire hydrant supports with great force and in great volumes. Water spouting from a fire hydrant support can rise a great many feet into the air. It would appear that the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,044 could not safely handle such volumes of water and deal with the forces caused thereby. It is likely that the high pressure, fast water flow passing through the bent flexible pipe would result in a highly unstable situation.
The following patents relating to water diverters of various types are known: U.S. Pat. No. Des.319,290, issued Aug. 20, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,302, issued Oct. 26, 1915, U.S. Pat. No.3,847,159, issued Nov. 12, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,976, issued Jan. 30, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,139, issued Aug. 18, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,851, issued Apr. 2, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,228, issued Jan. 30, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,435, issued Aug. 10, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,345, issued Mar. 18, 1930, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,691, issued Oct. 9, 1984. The devices are not suitable for use in diverting water exiting a fire hydrant support.
The present invention relates to an apparatus which can efficiently and quickly be applied to divert water from a fire hydrant support. The apparatus is easy to use, only one person being required to position the apparatus in place and divert water flow. Water can quickly be diverted in any desired direction. The apparatus is safe to use, a positive means being employed to retain the apparatus in place on the fire hydrant support until water shutoff has occurred.
The apparatus of the invention is for redirecting flow of water exiting the exit opening of a fire hydrant support having a circular-shaped fire hydrant support flange surrounding the exit opening.
The apparatus includes a flange connector defining a flange connector opening and including connector structure for releasably connecting the flange connector to the fire hydrant support flange.
The apparatus also includes handle structure connected to the flange connector and projecting therefrom for manually positioning the flange connector on the fire hydrant support with the connector structure in engagement with the fire hydrant support flange to releasably connect the flange connector and the fire hydrant support flange, the flange connector opening being in fluid flow communication with the exit opening of the fire hydrant support.
The invention also includes a water diverter mounted on the flange connector engageable by water passing through the fire hydrant support exit opening and the flange connector opening to divert flow thereof.